


Algebra

by tragicbisexual



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged Up, Caring Eddie, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Reddie, richies a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicbisexual/pseuds/tragicbisexual
Summary: The room was a mess. Crumpled paper littered the floor along with worksheets and notes he had taken. The bed was almost clear, only Richie’s laptop and a neon yellow binder that hurt Eddies eyes. Richie was leaning back against the pillows, eyes closed. Eddie stood in the doorway as Richie slouched forwards, putting his head in his





	Algebra

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short reddie one shot I wrote last night. Enjoy!

Eddie pushed open the door with his foot, the bags full of groceries in his arms blocking his view. He sat them down on the kitchen counter with a huff and dug through one until he found the lip balm. Eddie ripped off the plastic cover and unscrewed the cap, lathering his lips with the balm. His lips always got chapped during winter and having no lip balm left wasn’t nice when that happened. 

“I’m home!” He called out, putting the groceries away in their places. 

No response. Eddie could hear the faint sound of classical music drifting from down the hallway, a necessity for Richie while studying. With his algebra final around the corner Richie was more stressed than ever, even with Eddie trying to help. 

Eddie slid the lip balm into a drawer with a sigh and made his way down the hallway towards his and Richie’s room. The room was a mess. Crumpled paper littered the floor along with worksheets and notes he had taken. The bed was almost clear, only Richie’s laptop and a neon yellow binder that hurt Eddies eyes. Richie was leaning back against the pillows, eyes closed. Eddie stood in the doorway as Richie slouched forwards, putting his head in his hands and mumbling under his breath. 

He slammed his laptop shut and yelled;  
“Fucking hell!”

Eddie knocked on the doorframe quietly and Richie turned his head and spotted him. A small smile spread over his face, fighting to overpower the stress. Eddie made his way through the ocean of paper and to the bed. He climbed up and into Richie’s lap. Richie kissed him on the forehead and Eddie buried his face into Richie’s neck. Richie’s arms curled around his waist.

“You still struggling?”

“Yeah.” Richie pushed a hand through his unruly black curls. 

“You’ll do fine.” Eddie linked his fingers with Richie’s. 

Richie felt the stress leak out of him as Eddie sat quietly, tracing the veins on the back of his hand. Eddie reached around and picked up the binder.

“What are you struggling with?”

Richie flicked through a few pages with his long fingers. He tapped a sentence highlighted the same colour as the binder.   
Eddie raked his eyes over the entire page, trying to make sense of any of it. He wasn’t good with numbers, unlike Richie, who had always found mathematics easy. Richie laughed at Eddies face, with his eyebrows creased together.

“Yeah no, I can’t help you.” Eddie stated, as Richie laughed. Eddie flicked his nose, “shut up you dipshit.”

Richie fell back into the pillows, pulling Eddie with him. Eddie giggled, twisting his body so he was facing Richie. A wide grin was still on Richie’s face as he lightly placed a hand on Eddies cheek and pulled his lips down to his own. Eddie smiled into the kiss, only pulling away once he ran out of breath.

“You can’t use me as an excuse to not study you know?”

Richie nodded, “I know Eds.”

Eddie sat up suddenly, giving Richie a fright.

“What if I quiz you?”

“Sure, that might work.” Richie reached to the bedside table wand picked up a pad of paper and a pair of scissors. He cut the paper into squares and wrote questions on them, with the answers of the backs. Eddie moves back on the bed and stacked the papers. 

“What is...” Eddie trailed off, a look of confusion on his face as he tried to read the question. Eddie turned it around and  
Richie solved it. Eddies mouth was hanging open.

“How?!?”

“Like this.” Richie showed Eddie how he figured the equation out step by step, Eddie nodding as though he understood it.

“You see?”

“Yes?”

Richie threw his head back and laughed. 

“Maybe algebra’s not for you my darling Eddie spaghetti.”

“Definitely not.”


End file.
